NU'EST : Evacuer la pression
by jaysher
Summary: Aron est sorti d'hôpital mais reste en convalescence. Installé sur l'un des bancs de la salle de danse, il regarde ses amis s'entraîner tandis que Baekho s'offre de ne pouvoir le toucher comme il le voudrait. Sous la douche, l'esprit du tigre blanc s'évade et c'est avec Jr qu'il se retrouve. ( Suite d'un coeur s'ouvre ).


Evacuer la pression.

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis la sortie d'hôpital d'Aron. Celui-ci s'est vu ordonner un repos total pour se remettre totalement de son accident et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se tient assit sur l'un des bancs se trouvant dans la salle de danse. Le dos appuyé contre le mur, l'homme peut regarder ses partenaires mémoriser les nouveaux pas qu'ils auront à faire en vue de la promo de leur nouvel album. Comme d'habitude, un titre taillé sur mesure sortira le premier pour faire un maximum de bruit, afin que ce troisième opus soit couronné de succès. Même si les Nu'Est sont encore des rookies, tout indique qu'une longue et magnifique carrière s'ouvre à eux et c'est une bonne chose pour les nombreux fans qui les soutiennent.

Pour le moment, les quatre garçons que sont Jr, Baekho, Ren et Minhyun se montrent très concentrés car ils ne veuillent rien laisser au hasard et c'est tout à fait normal. Même si ce sont encore des adolescents, ils font preuve d'une certaine rigueur dans leur travail bien que parfois, l'un d'entre eux s'amuse à faire le con de temps en temps. Celui qui met beaucoup de bonne humeur dans le groupe n'est autre que Ren. Même si son apparence physique peut prêter à confusion, il reste bel et bien un jeune homme avec toute la force qu'il peut posséder. Aron, dans son coin, se souvient encore de cette partie de bras de fer où le garçon aux cheveux blonds les avait tous battus.

Malgré sa stature plutôt frêle, il possède une certaine puissance dans ses bras et c'est ce qui a étonné ses amis. Comment un garçon qui passe une partie de son temps à surveiller son look, sa plastique et ses atouts de séduction, peut être aussi fort ? Suite à cette découverte, Aron s'est rendu compte que l'adage « ne jamais se fier aux apparences » s'applique très bien. Depuis, Minhyun n'hésite pas à se mettre à genoux à chaque fois qu'il voit Ren pour lui louer ses louanges. Au tout début, l'androgyne trouvait ça sympa mais maintenant, cela l'embarrasse plus qu'autre chose.

Dans la salle, les quatre enceintes noires posées sur le sol commencent à vibrer aux premières notes de « Action ». Voilà le quatuor parti pour une nouvelle série de pas qu'ils connaissent tous très bien. Pendant ce temps, Aron ronge son frein. Il déteste être mis sur la touche alors qu'il aimerait bosser comme tous ces petits camarades. De toute façon, l'homme pourra rattraper son retard une fois sa convalescence terminée et il sait que Baekho sera présent pour ça.

Cet adolescent si grand et si beau, bossant avec acharnement, usant de sa voix à la moindre occasion afin de l'entraîner comme il le fait actuellement avec la totalité de son corps. Le tigre blanc est un très bon élément dans cette équipe et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'Aron l'aime. Et même si cela fait un moment que les deux garçons se sont déclarés mutuellement dans cette chambre d'hôpital, aucune occasion d'isolement ne s'est présentée. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir provoqué de nombreuses tentatives, dans l'espoir de lui voler un baiser. Suite à ses nombreux échecs, Aron n'en peut plus.

Ses émotions le font souffrir, lui brûlant le cœur de cet amour sans limite qu'il ressent pour celui qui danse sous son regard. Tiens, Aron n'avait jamais remarqué ce détail et le voilà qui se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. L'homme pose ses yeux sur le fessier de son ami et malgré l'épaisseur du tissu noir qui lui recouvre cette partie, son postérieur est agréablement mis en valeur. Soudain, voilà que Baekho réalise plusieurs pas pour se mettre au fond de la figure à réaliser. En se positionnant ainsi, il est plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'Aron qui en profite pleinement, tout en parvenant à se contenir.

Un jour, si la chance est de son côté, peut-être que Aron sera autorisé à lui caresser cette partie charnue, dans un moment intense d'expressions de sentiments. Il imagine alors Baekho dans ses bras, lui arrachant de multiples baisers tandis que lui, les mains dans son caleçon, il pourra lui frôler les fesses afin de calmer sa gourmandise. Un moment donné, le convalescent n'aura guère le choix. Ses sentiments et ses envies seront si forts qu'il ne pourra les retenir comme il arrive à le faire jusqu'à présent. Toutefois, il ne veut pas brusquer les choses car perdre Baekho lui serait pénible.

Suite à la révélation de leur histoire, les autres garçons sont devenus plus attentifs à leur bien-être. Ren a même réalisé un premier pas en venant lui trouver dans un but bien précis. S'il voulait être tranquille avec son compagnon juste un instant, Aron ne devait pas hésiter à lui dire et l'adolescent aurait eu une discussion avec Jr et Minhyun. C'est un acte très gentil de sa part et cette attention retentit toujours dans l'esprit du seul adulte de la bande. Serait-ce là l'occasion d'en profiter ?

Les dernières notes du titre « Action » cessent et les garçons décident de mettre un terme à leur entraînement. Pour aujourd'hui, ils ont assez bossé et voilà que Baekho s'approche du banc sur lequel se repose son petit ami afin de prendre sa serviette jaune pâle. Il en profite pour voler un baiser à celui qui remplit son cœur de joie depuis plusieurs jours et lui demande de l'attendre.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Laisse-moi le temps de me doucher et j'arrive de suite, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Aucun souci. »

Baekho quitte alors son soupirant et marche vers le fond de la salle afin de disparaître dans la pièce qui jouxte celle d'entrainement. Aron se retrouve de nouveau seul lorsqu'il sent une présente près de lui. Il tourne alors son visage et remarque que Ren se tient debout, sur sa droite. Celui-ci le regarde attentivement, comme pour tenter de lire dans son corps. N'aimant pas être fixé de cette façon, l'homme n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

« Tu as un souci Ren ?

- Moi non mais toi, on dirait bien que oui.

- Arrête de dire des conneries et rends-toi dans les vestiaires pour prendre ta douche. »

Ren est bien décidé à savoir ce qui se passe et lui tiendra la jambe tant que son ami n'aura pas craché le morceau.

« Tu aimerais avoir un moment avec Baekho, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aron n'a pas trop le choix et comme Ren n'a pas hésité à lui dire qu'il peut compter sur son aide, autant s'exprimer.

« Oui mais j'ignore où et comment. Depuis que notre nouveau comeback a été annoncé, on enchaîne les entraînements, les fanmeetings, les shows et lorsqu'on rentre, on est trop crevé pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'aimerais être avec lui rien qu'une heure ou deux.

- Profite de ce que tu sois en convalescence pour te reposer au dortoir. De mon côté, je vais t'excuser auprès de notre manager et je vais lui demander si Baekho peut rester avec toi.

- Cela risque de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Merci Ren mais c'est peine perdue.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Je vais en parler avec Jr et Minhyun et compte sur nous. »

Aron ne dit rien de peur d'être déçu par une quelconque réponse négative. Confiant, Ren le quitte pour rejoindre les autres dans le vestiaire. Lorsqu'il rentre dans cette pièce, il voit des brumes s'échapper des cabines de douche. Baekho est dans l'une d'entre elles ainsi que Jr. Debout face à l'unique banc de la pièce, Minhyun occupé à passer une serviette autour de son corps.

« Dès que nous aurons terminé de prendre nos douches, j'aurais besoin de toi et de Jr, lui lance Ren.

- Concernant nos tourtereaux ?

- Ouais.

- Pas de souci. »

Et c'est à la fin de cet échange que Minhyun tourne le dos à son ami afin de disparaître à l'intérieur d'une cabine. Pendant ce temps, Baekho lève la tête vers la pomme de douche qui se trouve à plusieurs centimètres de lui et se détend au fur et à mesure que l'eau chaude ruissèle sur son corps musclé. Depuis quelques jours, le garçon a pris du poids et cela commence à jouer sur son capital séduction. En effet, de belles joues pleines et rebondies ont fait leur apparition et cela lui déplaît furieusement. Dans un sens, cette prise de kilos n'est guère surprenante puisqu'il est connu pour être le plus gourmand du groupe.

Tandis qu'il passe ses mains sur la partie supérieure de son corps afin d'étaler correctement le gel douche, le garçon ferme les yeux. Il songe à celui qu'il aime et qui l'attend sur le banc de la salle d'entraînement. Alors que le garçon surnommé le tigre blanc à cause de son prénom commence à se laver les jambes, l'adolescent entend des râles venant de la cabine se situant à sa droite. Sachant très bien qui est la personne qui s'y trouve, il se contente juste de sourire. Le garçon à la chevelure platine se permet un vagabondage sur le plan de l'esprit.

Ce dernier s'imagine entrant dans la cabine du gémisseur et se placer face à lui dans un seul but : lui faire du bien. Docilement, Baekho se mettrait à genoux et engloutirait le sexe du rappeur pour lui sucer tranquillement. Même s'il est totalement novice dans le domaine, le tigre blanc reste convaincu qu'il saura s'appliquer pour faire plaisir à son ami. De plus, il lui offrirait de vraies raisons de gémir et le voilà que l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs s'imagine une situation embarrassante mais excitante. Il aimerait trop que la porte de la cabine sur Aron.

Celui-ci serait nu et chercherait à appuyer sa position auprès de Baekho. Après tout, n'est-il pas son petit ami et ne serait-ce pas lui qui devrait recevoir une fellation à la place de Jr ? Si le rappeur a les couilles trop lourdes, qu'il demande des faveurs auprès de Minhyun ou de Ren mais pas à Baekho. Le tigre blanc est à Aron et à personne d'autre. Tant que leur relation perdurera, l'adulte du groupe n'autorisera personne à l'approcher, surtout de cette façon.

Là, le vieil hyung entrerait dans la cabine de douche, écarterait Jr assez violemment pour prendre sa place. A ce moment, il présenterait son sexe animé d'une vigueur qui lui ferait honneur et s'autoriserait ces quelques mots :

« Si tu as envie de faire une sucette à quelqu'un, c'est à moi et non à lui. Tu es mon mec, tu ne dois pas l'oublier. »

Et bien sûr, Baekho serait heureux d'entendre ces termes même si ces dernières sont guères romantiques. L'adolescent ne ressentirait aucune gêne à lui flatter le sexe devant Jr, ni un quelconque remord concernant cet échange de partenaire. Après tout, comme lui aurait dit Aron, l'excellent chanteur lui appartiendrait corps et âme. Etant son petit ami, il se doit de le satisfaire sur tous les plans y comprit sexuel. Si seulement tout ça pouvait se produire.

Après de nombreux passages de sa langue sur le gland de son compagnon, Baekho entend la voix de celui-ci s'adresser à son attention.

« Assez. Tu me finiras ce soir. Pour l'heure, continue de jouer avec Jr. »

Avec une certaine froideur, Aron sort son sexe de la bouche de son homme avant de quitter la cabine de douche. Suite à ce départ, l'adolescent à la chevelure claire ne sait quoi penser, ainsi que Jr qui est resté plaqué contre la paroi. Les deux amis ne savent pas quoi, ni comment réagir. Doivent-ils obéir à la requête d'Aron, au risque de provoquer chez lui une certaine colère ? Et s'il voulait que son homme prenne un peu plus d'expérience auprès du leader pour être plus efficace ce soir ?

Inquiet d'être le responsable d'une quelconque distance soudaine entre les deux amoureux, Jr s'adresse à Baekho.

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête car j'ai peur que ton histoire avec lui se complique.

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas de ton avis. Je commence à le connaître et lorsqu'il se montre ainsi, c'est qu'il souhaite qu'on aille dans son sens.

- Tu crois ? »

Avec un joli sourire sur ses lèvres, le tigre blanc tourne son visage vers Jr dans le seul but de l'encourager. Face à cette expression désarmante, le rappeur retrouve son courage et son excitation par la même occasion. Tranquillement, le garçon quitte la paroi contre laquelle il était appuyé pour s'approcher de son amant. Son sexe pointant fièrement, il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour le revoir disparaître à l'intérieur de la bouche de Baekho. Très vite, les frissons parcourent son corps et l'artiste bascule sa tête en arrière, se laissant complètement aller.

Les secondes s'enchaînent et la fellation poursuit son cours. Bien sûr, la porte de la cabine s'est refermée d'elle-même mais les deux amants n'auraient ressenti aucune gêne à être surpris dans une telle situation. Après tout, les relations que peuvent entretenir plusieurs garçons d'un même groupe ne sont plus un secret pour personne. Cela leur permet de pallier le manque de filles, d'améliorer leur amitié et de nouer de solides complicités. Que Jr et Baekho ressentent le besoin de s'amuser ensemble n'est en rien condamnable, bien au contraire.

Bien que les deux garçons soient des adolescents, cette découverte mutuelle est tout à fait normale pour leur âge. Néanmoins, Aron reproche-t-il à Baekho son manque d'expérience dans le domaine en l'autorisant à se régaler auprès de Jr ? Est-ce par respect pour son leader, qui peut jouir de son statut comme bon lui semble au sein du groupe ? Toutes ces questions taraudent l'esprit de Baekho qui commence à s'inquiéter. Néanmoins, il tente de ne rien laisser paraître.

Les yeux clos, le garçon poursuit sa mission qui est celle de soulager son partenaire lorsque celui-ci replace sa tête correctement. Ouvrant ses paupières, il regarde son jeune amant et lui adresse cette question.

« Ai-je le droit de m'occuper de ton postérieur ? »

A l'entente de ces paroles, Baekho ouvre ses yeux et libère le sexe de son chef afin de lui répondre.

« Non car cette partie est réservée à Aron.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé essayer.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde mais n'oublie pas que je suis son mec et de toute façon, je suis amoureux de lui. »

C'est alors que le soupirant du plus âgé de la bande reprend sa fellation. Peu de temps après, il sent la semence chaude de son partenaire de jeu se répandre sur sa langue, sous la forme de plusieurs jets puissants. Lorsque le petit ami d'Aron est sûr du soulagement complet de son partenaire, il libère la verge de celui-ci. Bien sûr, cette dernière commence à perdre de sa vigueur mais Baekho s'en contrefout. Par contre, l'adolescent est très surpris d'entendre cette phrase que lui adresse son leader.

« Tu te dis amoureux d'Aron et tu te réserves ton cul pour lui mais cela ne t'empêche pas d'aller voir ailleurs. »

Baekho sent de l'animosité dans la cabine de douche et quelque chose lui fait croire que Jr entame un nouveau jeu. C'est une facette de sa personnalité qu'il ignorait totalement et l'adolescent à la voix d'or sent quelques regrets dans son choix. Quittant sa position agenouillée pour se mettre debout, le petit ami d'Aron cherche à savoir ce que voulait dire Jr.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, n'hésite pas, commence-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai pas attendu figure-toi. Si tu aimes vraiment Aron comme tu le dis si bien, pourquoi es-tu venu me rejoindre dans cette cabine ?

- L'excitation du moment je pense.

- En es-tu sûr ? »

Ne comprenant pas son propre comportement, Baekho se réfugie dans le silence. Pendant ce temps, Jr le quitte pour tourner les boutons de la douche. Une fois que l'eau cesse de s'écouler du pommeau, l'adolescent sort de la cabine afin de laisser son ami à ses propres réflexions. Heureusement que cette situation n'est qu'une imagination de son esprit car le jeune homme n'aurait pas supporté de provoquer tout ça. C'est sur ces images troublantes que le garçon revient à la réalité.

Si son corps et son esprit commencent à lui jouer des tours, le petit ami d'Aron doit trouver le courage d'en parler à Aron afin de commettre une erreur. Réfléchissant à la façon dont il doit s'y prendre, Baekho n'entend plus les râles de Jr, ni l'eau s'écouler. Visiblement, celui-ci a fini sa toilette depuis quelques minutes et n'a pas voulu s'attarder. C'est compréhensible puisque les garçons ont un emploi du temps plutôt chargé aujourd'hui. De son côté, Baekho s'arrête sur une décision.

Très vite, l'adolescent met fin à l'écoulement de l'eau et attrape sa serviette qui était accrochée à l'un des clous de la cabine. Ensuite, il ouvre l'accès et se place très vite devant son casier pour s'essuyer et s'habiller. Une fois que son sweat recouvre son torse, le garçon fait disparaître ses mains à l'intérieur du compartiment en métal pour se saisir de son collier. C'est une simple chaîne qu'il aime avoir autour du cou car sans ce bijou sur lui, le garçon a l'impression d'être nu. Une fois prêt, le coloré ferme la porte métallique et quitte la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle de danse.

Là, il voit qu'Aron n'a pas bougé de son banc et le tigre y voit là une belle occasion pour lui dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Sur son siège, l'aîné des cinq garçons voit celui qu'il aime venir dans sa direction et prendre place à ses côtés. Baekho attend plusieurs secondes afin de s'armer de courage. Lorsqu'il se sent suffisamment brave, le chanteur ouvre son cœur. Il espère sincèrement que son compagnon le comprendra.

« Aron, je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute.

- Aucun souci, je t'écoute.

- On doit réussir à s'isoler des autres pour qu'on puisse consommer notre relation car mon corps commence à me jouer des tours. »

A ce moment, Aron sourit avant de poursuivre.

« C'est bizarre que tu me dises ça car je suis dans la même problématique que toi. De plus, Ren est parti trouver notre manager pour lui demander si tu peux rester près de moi cet après-midi.

- Mais, je n'ai pas fini ma journée.

- Je le sais et Ren aussi mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Dans un sens, ça serait bien que tu puisses avoir la permission du manager. »

Aron devient rêveur et imagine déjà ce qu'il pourrait faire à son soupirant. Tournant son visage dans sa direction, Baekho remarque l'état de son petit ami et s'interroge.

« Si le manager est d'accord, tu sais déjà ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

- Ouais mais j'ignore si tu seras partant.

- Si c'est un brin pervers, je pense que j'accepterai avec la plus grande facilité.

- Je suis content de l'apprendre. »

Visiblement, les deux amants se sont mis d'accord sur le programme de leur après-midi commune mais encore faut-il avoir la fameuse réponse. Là, Ren entre dans la salle et vient retrouver ses amis. De suite, Aron s'adresse à lui pour connaître l'avis de leur manager.

« Alors ? Commence-t-il.

- J'ai réussi à lui parler mais il n'a rien voulu savoir.

- Merde. »

Fait Baekho en laissant de la déception s'afficher sur son visage. Ensuite, il baisse la tête et semble complètement abattu. Lui qui aurait tant voulu partager un moment avec Aron voit ses espérances s'écrouler. Alors que ses yeux commencent à briller sous une fine pellicule d'eau, Ren continue sa petite histoire car elle ne s'arrête pas là.

« Voyant que j'étais en difficulté, Minhyun et Jr sont venus à la rescousse et devant notre motivation commune, il n'a pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter. »

A l'entente de cette nouvelle, Baekho lève sa tête et ne sait quoi penser.

« C'est vrai ? Demande-t-il.

- Ouais, répond Ren en lui souriant. Par contre, je ne m'attarde pas plus car sinon, le manager pourrait revenir sur sa décision si je traîne de la patte. Amusez-vous bien les amoureux. »

Et très vite, Ren quitte la salle de danse au pied de course pour rejoindre ses deux amis. Désormais, Aron et Baekho se retrouvent seuls et comptent bien en profiter pleinement.

« Cela nous laisse combien d'heures devant nous ? Questionne l'homme.

- Trois.

- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps. »

Aron attrape l'une des mains de Baekho et se met debout. Son partenaire imite son acte et ne se fait pas prier pour rejoindre le dortoir qui se situe à proximité de la salle de danse. Pendant ce petit voyage, le tigre culpabilise de devoir laisser ses trois amis poursuivre leur planning au profit de l'expression de ses sentiments.


End file.
